Bluebird's Son
Bluebird's son was the only child of Rick Coppersteel. His name was never revealed in the first game. He made his first appearance in LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame. He is scheduled to make some sort of re-appearance in LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood. It is possible that his name could be revealed. Description Bluebird's son wore a similar outfit to Bluebird's during the Red Scorpio era. However, it did not feature the twin shoulder cannons. He also donned a black cape that had various pockets on the inside. In some of these were various weapons. He also had a blue belt that had two knifes and a UV lamp stored on it. He, like his father, wore a top hat. It is unknown if he kept anything in it like Bluebird did. Origin Bluebird's son was conceived during under-age intercourse between Bluebird and Slicer as teenagers. Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Bluebird's son first appeared in the level Apartment Annihilation, where he fought against Scorpio in quite possible the most unconventional way possible - pouring salt and assorted spices down Scorpio's throat, to the point where the latter could barely swallow or breathe. After doing this he kicked Scorpio off of a balcony, causing him to fall onto the roof of a nearby building. Commissioner Edward (after having been told by Scorpio earlier to be on guard near the apartment) landed a Red Regiment gunship on the roof and ran to Scorpio. Scorpio told him that - due to the salt - there was not enough moisture in his mouth to safely swallow or vomit out the ingredients. The commissioner then had to - due to the fact that Scorpio was too weak from the fall - manually pour water into Scorpio's throat so the latter could successfully vomit the contents of his throat onto the roof. Bluebird's son later piloted a plane into one of the Red Regiment towers. He managed to fly from one plane to a second one and (alongside his troops) exterminated the remaining Red Regiment troopers, as well as nearly killing Scorpio, Commissioner Edward, and Nitro - as well as managing to shoot the latter in the back of his left leg. After the attack - and with the Red Regiment towers in smoldering ruins - he took Slicer, Aerial Killer and a squad of his remaining forces to Richardson Manor as a ploy to draw out Scorpio. Not realising that one of the Richardson brothers was the dexterous detective, he carried out the siege until Scorpio and Nitro came out and fought him. After a duel with the duo (and with damage done to his jetpack), he retreated alongside Slicer, Aerial Killer, and the remaining members of his squad in the back of a truck. He then turned round and fired several rounds into Scorpio's chest. He later ordered Slicer to attack Nitro near the entrance to Richardson Empires. Nitro was eventually forced into a retreat (due to Slicer taking hostages), and Bluebird's son summoned his personal jet fighter to attack the recovered Scorpio and Nitro. After the fighter was remotely sent a retreat signal by Bluebird's son he attempted to wipe out Scorpio and Nitro with his tank, The Birdbrawler. Once he was inside the building, he instantly headed to the roof - using Slicer as a distraction. Once she and The Birdbrawler were defeated, Scorpio once again summoned Jake. Jake then proceeded to hunt Bluebird's son throughout the complex, eventually catching him and duelling with him. After turning all the (Ultra-Violet) lights in the building on, Bluebird's son then fled from the weakened Jake. Scorpio then destroyed the bottom of the staircase Bluebird's son was running up, causing it to break through the side of the building. Whilst he fell, Bluebird's son threw a shard of glass at Commissioner Edward - meaning he had to leave the battle and seek medical aid. Bluebird's son then duelled with Scorpio and Nitro on the side of the building whilst climbing it. On the roof he rushed to his cannon to begin the firing sequence, whilst Slicer and all of Bluebird's son's remaining forces battled against Scorpio, Nitro, and the Red Regiment (who had only just arrived, due to the fact all their gunships had been destroyed in the tower bombings). After Slicer's defeat, Scorpio ran up to Bluebird's son and began a bloody fistfight with the madman. When Bluebird's son was finally knocked unconscious, Nitro destroyed the cannon. He and Scorpio then attempted to arrest Bluebird's son, but were prevented from doing so by The Birdbrawler. After its destruction, one of the roof's corners fell apart due to the blasts sustained to it. This - due to Scorpio providing himself as a target - was the corner of the building that the cannon was on. Scorpio realised with horror that Bluebird's son was sliding off the building, and dived off the building to save him. On the way down, he and Nitro clashed with Slicer for the final time, and arrested her when they landed. Whilst Nitro attempted to nurse Commissioner Edward's injury, Scorpio searched for Bluebird's son's body, but was attacked by the latter. Scorpio called on Jake and Bluebird's son told Jake that he was the one that stole the Shadow Daggers from Rankorak 20 years ago. He then pulled them from hidden scabbards inside the front of his costumes (with the hilts disguised as feathers) and duelled with Scorpio and Jake. Jake was eventually forced to retreat due to a UV lamp Bluebird's son had hidden on the back of his belt, and Scorpio was eventually defeated after Bluebird's son stabbed him with the dagger in his left hand. Leaving him for dead, Bluebird's son then moved to kill Nitro and Edward. He then 'comforted' the commissioner by recommending he look upon his death as peace. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the end of a knife emerged from his forehead. He immediately collapsed, dead, to reveal the mortally wounded Scorpio behind him - who revealed that the weapon had been his father's camping knife, and that he had found it in a pile of dust in the Cavern a few days ago. LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood To be confirmed Personality Bluebird's son is a rather violent and cruel individual as shown in LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame. Though his speech and demeanor may seem calm with no malicious intent, his actions and fighting skills betray his almost normal appearance. Like his father, Bluebird's son seemed to believe that death was peace. However, he showed occassional bouts of sadness, which may have been at all the people he was killing. Nonetheless, he was happy to accept orders from his mother, despite her deep involvements with Bluebird in the past. He was unafraid of Jake Steelbeak, unlike his father and mother, and was able to defeat him with UV light on the two occassions that they clashed. Apparently, he was romantically involved with Ingrid Steelbeak at some point in his life. However, this could never happen because he died before Ingrid was even conceived. If this is true, then expect time-travel and/or resurrection in LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood. Abilities Bluebird's son was not as agile as his father, but did have a very good aim with a gun. He managed to destroy three Red Regiment trucks with one well-placed missile. He was also a skilled pilot, and was able to steer a passenger plane towards the Red Regiment towers under heavy fire, and even managed to fly from one plane to another without even one bullet or missile hitting him. Weapons and Accessories His weapons of choice were a pair of M1P11 V2s, which he kept at all time in two holsters on the sides of his belt. The triggers and hammers were also painted blue, to make the guns both recognisable and match his colour scheme. He also used an AK-47 during the attack on the Red Regiment towers, which he kept on his back by a strap. He also kept a UV lamp on the back of his belt, which he used against Jake Steelbeak in their second encounter. During this second encounter, he also used the two Shadow Daggers - ancient vampire relics which had been stolen from the vaults of Rankorak twenty years ago. Family Members Rick Coppersteel - Father Slicer - Mother Relationships Notes * Several of Bluebird's weapons went unused by him * In the second two games Bluebird makes use of the daggers, but it is never revealed how he managed to obtain them from his son's corpse. * He is currently the only person in the Scorpio universe to have been conceived by under-age parents - as far as we currently know. Quotes ''Think of what this is as a peace. Peace from the ongoing battles that life gives us. '' Bluebird's son to Commissioner Edward ''Did it hurt? Did ''what ''hurt? When you fell from heaven. Did it hurt? ''A love-struck Bluebird's son's first words to Ingrid when he meets her in a forest. Gallery Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Males Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased